


burning up

by YouGottaFlipItTurnWays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Breeding, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Magic Exists, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mega Heat, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Scenting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, afab language, basically just pwp, because reasons, kind of, s8 barely exists, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays/pseuds/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays
Summary: Keith has the mother of all heats and basically goes feral. He'll only submit to an alpha strong enough to make him do so. Available Galra come to try their hand at mounting the pickiest and most eligible omega in the known universe before his heat burns too hot and kills him.A certain Emperor is notably absent from the crowd.
Relationships: Galrans/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	burning up

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon tag for rough galra breeding habits just in case lmao

After weeks of steadily increasing appetite and restlessness, and an increase of equal measure of aggressiveness and horniness the Atlas's doctor informs Keith gently of his predicament. Since the transformation spell his father placed on him as a baby had been removed and his Galra features revealed, all of the heats it had suppressed might or might not surge upon him all at once. His mother reassured him that she and Kolivan would be looking out for and him he would be fine, but the hesitation in her words told him a different story.

Keith felt irritable and was in no mood for her signature blade caginess. After pressing her on the subject Krolia admitted that there was a chance he could enter a feral heat, a super intense estrus that was potentially life threatening and could only be quelled by an alpha. 

Keith nodded slowly. “Slight problem. I don't have an alpha”, he pointed out. 

Krolia's pained expression reminded him of the time she gave him the Galra Sex Talk. He shudders at the awkward memory.

She chose her words carefully. “There are certain ways around that. There's a sort of... contest held between single alphas who are willing to help. Omegas in this state operate almost entirely on instinct so whoever is available is usually contacted beforehand with the omegas permission as a last resort. I think it might be best if we sent the word out.”, she finished gently.

“What sort of contest?”

“Whoever can wrangle the omega long enough to break their heat “wins”, basically. It's no easy task either, a feral omega wont let just anyone mount them. They fight the alpha tooth and nail to make the alphas prove their worth until they're tied together.”

Keith's stomach flutters at the thought of multiple alphas trying to win the honour of being his heat-mate.

‘Damn hormones’, he thinks before taking a deep breath and asking the obvious question: “Whats to stop them from forcing themselves on me if I've already fought them off?”

“That's what the Facilitator is for, it's usually a member of the omegas family, so me. And if the alpha gets too heat drunk to listen to me there's a gaggle of alphas right outside the door ready to defend you. They _are_ there to help after all.”

Keith thought for a moment “Okay, send word.”

Two days later it hits him. He wakes up from a dead sleep drenched in sweat. Like being dumped into ice cold water and set on fire all at once. From what hes been told of heats, he can already tell that somethings not right. It's supposed to be gradual, a tingling discomfort that spreads across the whole body. a bone deep, unscratchable itch. Not comfortable by any means but not this raging inferno.  
  
He wiggles around on his bed trying to get at least a little comfortable. But its not _right_. Hes shivering so much his teeth are chattering. Blankets. more blankets, of course. There's more in the small linen closet in the corner of the room. Keith stands up fast... And sits back down even faster. 

He lets out a small shout as the fabric of his pyjamas rubs against his skin like sandpaper. Keith grits his teeth as he peels off his shirt, the cool air against his damp skin making him shiver even harder yet doing nothing to lessen the burning under his skin.

He looks down to undo the ties on his sweatpants and realizes hes soaked in more than just sweat. He groans low in his throat as he struggles to unstick the fabric from his slick thighs.

Keith tries to use the edge of his sheet to wipe up the worst of the mess. A mistake, as he soon finds out. The stimulation makes him whine. Makes his cunt clench and pulse out more wetness. Makes him ache inside. He has to resist the urge to masturbate. his bed isn't right, he needs more blankets first.

The journey towards his closet is a challenge. He grits his teeth with every step, the sensation of his wet thighs sliding together feels like it's driving him to near madness. God he feels so _empty_. The walk back to his bed is excruciating.

He dumps the blankets onto his bed before flopping into the pile and curling into a ball, pushing the blankets around until hes made a divot to lay in. It's a very undignified squirm and Keith is glad there's no one around to witness him like this.

He settles for a moment and tries to focus. Tries to think, but it's a losing battle and soon hes three fingers deep in his sloppy cunt with no relief to show for it.

Every once in a while a beeping goes off somewhere in his room. Hes so focused on trying to get himself off that he hardly notices it. There's a sweet scent in the air that's steadily getting stronger, fogging his brain, narrowing his focus to the yawning emptiness in his core and the wet _schlikt-schlikt-schlikt_ of his fingers trying to reach it.

No matter how long he stands on the precipice of orgasm he can never make his body take the final step. His fingers are nothing but a tease compared to the depth and stretch his body is screaming for but he cant stop. Not having anything in him is worse than death to him right now.

His head is thrown back, eyes scrunched shut, and his spine is arched off the bed taught like a bow when his mother finds him. By now the scent is so thick he could practically feel it like a blanket over the whole room. It had changed at some point, still sweet but with a tinge of spice that made him want to sneeze. When Krolia walks through the door, she has to pause to brace against the wall of heat-sick scent that assaults her nose and actually DOES sneeze.

The sudden noise puts Keith on high alert. He whips his head to where the sound is coming from. He sees a blurry figure through his tear filled eyes. _‘_

 _'Intruder’,_ he thinks. He lets out a warning growl in their direction as they rush toward him with a hand outstretched. The figure slows their approach and he continues to growl. The intruders' mouth moves but he cant hear anything past his heart pounding in his ears. They frown and move their mouth again before turning to the door. 

Keith relaxes after the intruder leaves and goes back to thrusting his fingers into himself roughly despite the ache in his arm.

Eventually his body can't go on and Keith passes out, even further from relief than when he started. 

\----------------------

He jolts awake as his mechanical door slides open once again. The intruder from before, and someone new. Both Galra. They exchange words but it's not like he can understand them. He growls as they get close once again, baring his teeth at them. but they don't pay attention to his warning as he scrambles to sit up against his headboard. He whips his head back and forth between them as they walk to either side of his bed.

They're close enough now that he can start to pick out their scents from under the thick cloud of his own that permeates the room. They crouch down to eye level and raise their hands palm out next to their necks before twisting their wrists in a very deliberate fanning motion toward him. The fanning wafts their scents toward him. The new intruder smells clinical, a clean almost non-scent. He decides that one's not much of a threat and turns his attention to the previous intruder.

Her scent is familiar, comforting. His mother. The beeping. Of course, she came to check up on him when he didn't show up to any of his meetings. He instantly relaxes, he knows he's perfectly safe when other people are around with her nearby. 

Krolia cups Keith's face with her hands and she feels cold compared to his fevered skin. He half closes his eyes and presses her hands closer to his skin, trying to cool off by nuzzling into her palms. Shes fruitlessly trying to talk to him again but he can't understand most of her words. He catches a few. _Doctor_ and _feral_ and _help_. He only knows that the lilt of her voice comforts him. 

He feels a sharp stab in his shoulder, followed by ice in his veins. By the time hes registered the pain it's already gone, the non-scented visitor dropping a syringe into a sharps container. 

The visitor nods at Krolia and they both head towards the door. Keith whines at the loss of his mothers cool touch. She smiles over her shoulder at him as she beckons someone in the hall to come in as the visitor steps out. Someone… _oh._ Keith shivers at the sharp scent that cuts through the sickly sweet blanket over the room as they enter. Someone who will help. 

Keith watches as this stranger comes closer at a leisurely pace, the alpha confident that this will be over soon. He's large even for a Galra. More than twice the size of Keith with thick fur over thicker muscles that are tightly contained in his loosely tied robe. Keith keeps his eyes locked on him, his muscles tensing, ready for anything as the alpha stops at the foot of his bed. 

the alpha's nostrils flare as he drinks in Keith's scent, emitting a deep cocksure purr as he smiles at Keith reassuringly. “Since this is your first heat you must be scared. Don't worry, ill protect you and take good care of you, kit.”

Keith frowns as this alpha takes a step to come around the side of his bed, his robe opening just enough to catch a glimpse of his hardening cock. Keith's heat scent filling the alphas head and awakening his instincts. The instinct to claim, to protect, to _fuck_.

That's when Keith pounces. Take care of him? Protect him? They'ed have to see about that. Keith's taken care of himself his entire life, and beaten people that were larger than him when he was far smaller. If this alpha can be beaten by him then what was the point of keeping him around? This alpha will need more than a strong scent to make him submit.

Keith uses his mattress as a springboard, jumping high and descending onto the alpha with his fangs bared and claws out. The alpha easily catches him out of the air and gently tosses Keith back onto his bed. Keith bounces slightly before rolling off the edge to stand at the ready with the mattress between them and hisses viciously at the alpha, daring him to prove his strength, his worth to Keith as a protector. 

It's at that point the alpha realizes just who he's dealing with. A feral omega and Keith Kogane, two of the most dangerous things in the known universe. The alpha's confident grin disappears as he gets serious and vaults across the bed. Keith steps backwards, just out of the alpha's reach as he tries to grab him.

The hunt is on. 

Keith makes a break for the door but Krolia is standing firmly in the way, arms crossed and eyes forward. If Keith wastes time trying to get her to move the alpha will catch up with him so he changes direction with a frustrated hiss. The alpha has his superior size and reach on his side but Keith is fast and agile, able to run circles around the alpha chasing him around the room. 

The alpha tries to talk to Keith even in his feral state, reason with him that he's only trying to help as he starts to tire of the chase. Keith stays out of his reach regardless, barely understanding his words and pretty soon the alpha is out of breath. Keith snarls at him from across the room. His face, full of contempt, clearly saying: _'If that's the best you can do, leave.'_

The alpha does as hes told with he's ego clearly bruised. Once the door is closed behind him all of the tension in Keith's body drains out of him as he pads back over to his bed and flops into his blanket nest. He tiredly fixes the edges that got squashed down during his tussle.

Krolia brings him a bottle of water. He takes a sip and immediately realizes how dehydrated he is, sweating and dripping with wetness while the alpha attempted to catch him.

Once he's rested for a minute Krolia heads back over to the door and lets in another alpha in a robe. She let's in many alphas with robes, each one trying and failing to mount him and break his heat. Some manage to grab him for a moment but he always gets away before they can pin him down. Others he only has to growl at to get them to reconsider their ability to tame him.

Only one alpha even manages to get inside him. Keith howls in anger, who was this alpha to think he was worthy? He struggles to get out from under him but with one hand the alpha pins Keith's arms tightly above his head and pulls his ass up, spreading his legs wide with his knees to make room as he quickly lines up and starts to fuck into him fast and hard from behind. His other hand holds onto Keith's hip and he presses his chest tightly to Keith's back to keep him in place.

Enraged, Keith snarls and tries to buck him off, only succeeding in thrusting back onto the alphas thick cock. He moans at the sensation, the tension starting to leave him with every thrust. His snarls transforming into needy whines, muffled by the pillows his face is shoved into. 

He will _never_ submit to this alpha. This wasn't over yet, Keith would find an opening. He just needed to bide his time.

With only the occasional hiss and attempts to escape his grasp, the alpha thinks Keith has finally submitted. He relaxes his hold on Keith's arms, placing both hands on his hips and sitting up on his knees. He pulls Keith back onto his cock as he thrusts into him, his thoughts only on reaching his own orgasm, having his knot massaged by his omegas tight cunt while he begged to be bred and stuffed full of the alpha's cum. 

The alpha was so focused on his fantasy that he didn't notice Keith rising up on his arms. With the weight lifted from Keith's back he uses his newfound freedom to twist around and dig his claws into any skin he could reach. If this alpha could be stupid enough to release his prey so easily he didn't deserve to breed him.

The alpha yelps as Keith's claws dig into his bicep, drawing blood. He pulls out of Keith with a filthy squelch and a disappointed groan as Keith continues to growl. He doesn't make eye contact as he gets off the bed, pulling his robe off the floor and heads to the door. Keith had rejected him and it was best to not goad him further. 

Keith collapses into his nest as the flames of his heat burn through him without an alpha to dampen it. The alpha's heart fills with dread with every step away from his sickly sweet scent. He was the last alpha in the vicinity available to help, and he'd failed. Krolia gives him a grim nod from her position by the door before unlocking it and following him out.

She's gone for a long time. Keith tries to sleep, unsuccessfully. Tries to eat some of the food his mother left on his side table for him, barely. He's restless and frustrated but nevertheless his fingers return to slowly thrusting into his dripping cunt even though he knows he wont find any relief from it.

**Author's Note:**

> fear not, lotor comes in in the next chapter  
> originally my twitter thread @pwrbttmkeith just edited for mostly proper punctuation and capitalization and a few small clarifications. feel free to come yell at me abt keitor over there!


End file.
